Challenge #2
by JOXER
Summary: So who is angry enough to shoot Lucas?....Its a quick fix. A challenge that I answered...really.. read on... yeah, sorry, not beta-ed...ENJOY


Note- this was a challenge from a fanfic group and I was cleaning out   
my folder when I ran into it. I know, its not beta-ed and really sorry   
about that. Well, it's a quciky. So Enjoy.  
  
The challenge is the first paragraph… the rest… you'll see…  
  
Challenge #2.  
  
By the untalented JOxER-   
  
Lucas was on shore leave and currently was at his   
father's summer house. It was a Saturday afternoon,   
warm and sunny. Life was surprisingly well-no   
beatings, no arguments. He even was getting some   
attention. But in the back of Lucas's mind he knew it   
had to be to good to be true. He was sitting on the   
porch swing when it happened- the blow came out of no   
where-a hard object slammed into Lucas's   
skull. He flung himself out of the swing, trying to   
get away from whoever it was. Looking up from his spot   
on the ground, Lucas saw no one.   
  
Lucas felt his skull, to where the object hit and   
looked back at his hand. It was covered with blood.   
Lucas began to panic; there was so much blood on his   
hand. Lucas tried to get up but dizziness took over   
the young man. Pain was also begun to show its   
presence and Lucas laid back on the ground. His   
bloody hand went back to the spot of his skull and   
found there was more blood soaking his blond hair. A   
shadow casted upon Lucas' body and Lucas slightly   
moved his head to see who it was. The man was holding   
a smoking gun in his hands. 'Oh my god, I've been   
shot!' Lucas thought. The man began to speak to the   
teen but Lucas was starting to pass out. The man   
began to raise the gun to the unconscious teen when a   
concern neighbor yelled at the man. The man quickly   
hid the gun under his shirt and placed a panic look on   
his face.   
  
"Some one call the police! Please, my son had been   
shot!" Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak yelled to one of his   
neighbors.   
  
"My wife is calling the paramedics now!. What   
happened.? I heard a shot and then I saw your son on   
the floor from upstairs… I came as quickly as I   
could!" A middle aged man asked.   
  
"I don't know! I was in the house when I heard the   
shot! I come out side and my son is on the floor   
bleeding!" Lawrence said as he bent down to the teen.   
Lawrence checked for Lucas pulse and screamed inside   
with anger to find there was a weak pulse. 'Damn it!'   
Lawrence thought as he breath a sigh of relief. He   
turned to the middle age man with teary eyes.   
  
"His still alive! Where are those paramedics!"   
Lawrence said.   
  
The middle age man bent down near Lawrence. "They will   
be here."   
  
Ten minutes later, the paramedics' and ambulance's   
sirens began to fill the silence neighborhood. The   
Paramedics went running toward the teen on the floor.   
  
"Can you tell us what happened?" A paramedic asked   
Lawrence.   
  
"Some one shot him! I don't know who!"   
  
They worked fast on the teen and slowly began to place   
Lucas on the stretcher. Several seconds later, two   
patrol cars came right behind the paramedics and   
walked toward Lawrence.   
  
"Sir, I am officer Williams, this is my partner   
Officer Gallows. Can you tell me what happened?"   
  
"Please, all I want is to ride with my son, can I give   
you my damn statement later!" Lawrence acted the   
worried parent very perfectly.   
  
"Sir, we have to know what happened." Officer Gallows   
said.   
  
"I am sorry Ma'am but get my statement later!"   
Lawrence said as he stepped into the ambulance. The   
two officers just looked at each other.   
  
"Thought you said this was going to be easy" Gallows   
said to her partner.   
  
"It will be, come on, we got to follow the ambulance."   
Williams said as they began to follow the ambulance   
  
"Why don't we just let him go, get the statement   
later."   
  
"We don't know anything about this… a kid has been   
shot by who know who. This is a peaceful neighbor   
hood Gallows. No one goes around here shooting their   
guns off."   
  
"You don't think…?"   
  
"One cant rule out anything." With that, the two   
officers followed the speeding ambulance to Mary's   
Regional medical center. The emergency staff was   
already ready for the teen and got him out carefully   
but quickly. The two officers saw the Lawrence get   
out of the ambulance and follow the team inside. Once   
inside, the two officers followed the man to question   
him. They spotted their man; Lawrence was prohibit   
entering the emergency room and had to wait out side   
and fill up paper work. Lawrence saw the officer near   
him and began to get up, forgetting about the paper   
work.   
  
"Hold it, we need to ask you some questions first."   
Gallows said as she step in front of Lawrence way.   
  
"I have nothing to say, why aren't you out there   
looking for the guy who did this!"   
  
"For starters, we don't know anything since we have no   
statements from the main witness! Second, you do have   
something to say, if you don't say it now, we will   
take you down for questioning!" Gallows said.   
  
"I don't have to answer anything!" Lawrence said as he   
tried to move the officer out of his way. Gallows was   
a female officer but her training made her a deadly   
weapon. She quickly had Lawrence on the floor and was   
trying to handcuff the doctor.   
  
"Need help Gallows?" Officer Williams joked, he knew   
she didn't, she was too darn strong.   
  
"Nope!" Gallows repeated as she got one of Lawrence   
arms behind his back.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? I didn't do anything!"   
  
"You attacked a police officer, I am arresting you!"   
Gallows said as she reached for his other arm Lawrence   
was hiding in his chest. Lawrence was reaching for   
his gun he had hidden there. At the same time Gallows   
grab his wrist, Lawrence had grabed the gun. William   
was there observing the scene when a loud shot rang   
the hall way. Gallows had fallen on her captive,   
blooding soaking her uniform and Lawrence back.   
Williams quickly raised his gun to Lawrence.   
  
"Drop the gun asshole!" Williams shouted to the   
doctor.   
  
"Lawrence made no move to drop the gun but slowly got   
up from the floor.   
  
"I said drop it or I will shoot!" Williams shouted   
again. Suddenly the door opened near Lawrence and a   
nurse with some bandages came out. Lawrence saw the   
nurse and quickly took her hostage.   
  
"Let the nurse go!" Williams said   
  
"NO, drop your gun!" Lawrence said as he pushed the   
gun to the nurse's head. "Drop it or she dies!"   
Williams didn't know what to do; he looked at his   
partner then to Lawrence. He could not let him kill   
again and at the same time he couldn't let him kill   
again. Williams lowered his gun down and placed it on   
the floor.   
  
"Now, kick it to me!" Lawrence said as pushed the gun   
harder to the crying nurse. Williams did and raised   
his arms up. Lawrence then aimed the gun to the   
officer and shot him in the chest. The officer fell   
to the ground and didn't move. The nurse screamed and   
Lawrence shoved the gun in her mouth. "Ok, lets goes   
see the son of mine and get the job done right!"   
Lawrence said to the nurse as they both began to enter   
the ER. The ER staff that was working on Lucas had   
heard the shot and began to make their way to the   
door. Before they got there, the door was opened and   
they were shock to see Lawrence and a nurse enter the   
room. More shock to see the gun near the nurse's   
mouth.   
  
"Let her go!" Another nurse said but was taken back as   
Lawrence took the gun out of the nurse's mouth and   
shot the nurse. He quickly put the gun near the nurse   
head again.   
  
"Where is my son!" There was no answer from the staff.   
Lawrence shook his head and shot another staff member   
down. Lawrence quickly aimed his gun on another staff   
when he began to chicken out.   
  
"Who's your son?"   
  
"Gun shot to the head. The little bastard survived!"   
The staff member nodded his head.   
  
"Follow me."   
  
"What the hell are you doing Walker?" Another staff   
member addressed the snitch. Lawrence aimed and shot   
him down as well. Lawrence dragged the nurse with him   
to a curtain room. Lucas was in the process of being   
hooked up to machines. Lawrence aimed the gun to   
Lucas' head when he heard a loud noise. The noise was   
followed by pain coming towards his back. He slowly   
lowered his gun and let the nurse go free. She   
quickly ran and hid under neath the bed. Lawrence   
slowly turned toward to where the pain had come from.   
Lawrence was shock to see that Officer Williams was   
standing a couple of feet away, holding his gun.   
Lawrence smiled and soon, fell to the ground. The   
staff began its work toward the dead and to Lucas.   
  
"Thank you!" A nurse said to the officer.   
  
"No probl.." Williams tried to say when he too fell to   
the ground.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
Lawrence woke up some time later and took note that he   
was handcuff to a bed. A familiar face soon greeted   
him.   
The two men entered the room and looked at the doctor.   
  
"Hello Captain." Lawrence said. "If looks can kill"   
  
Nathan Hale Bridger entered the room as an officer   
followed him into the room. He had gotten the call   
that Lucas had been shot in his father's house and   
that Lawrence went off on a shooting spree. "Shut up   
you sick bastard!"   
  
"Dr. Wolenczak, why did you shoot your son?" The other   
officer asked.   
  
"Simple! He left his stereo on. I have told that boy   
so many times to turn it off when he is not using it!"   
Lawrence laughed. It was the real reason. He was   
sick of his son's disobedience.   
  
"A fucked stereo!" captain Bridger made a move toward   
Lawrence but was held back by the officer.   
  
"Yeah, plus that I had.. Lets see… a bottle of Jack   
Daniels to make my thinking a whole lot better!"   
Lawrence laughed as Bridger made another move toward   
Lawrence. The officer excorted the angry captain out   
of the room.   
  
"That sick asshole!" Captain Bridger said to the   
officer once outside. "Good thing I wasn't alone, I   
would have killed that bastard!"   
  
"I know how you feel. But he is going to do some   
time, maybe the death penalty. He has killed three   
people and had attempted to kill two others."   
  
"That is not making me feel better." Nathan said as   
regain control.   
  
"That is all I can say Captain, come on, lets go to   
the kid, he will needs you more than his father does."   
The officer said as the two walked into another room,   
it was Lucas. The teen had been in surgery for 8   
hours to remove the bullet in his head. He hooked up   
to machines that the Captain didn't even know existed.   
The teens hair had been shaven all off and there was   
plenty of bandages around his head to cover his whole   
body.   
  
"Is he going to be ok?" The officer asked.   
  
"The doctors said that he will be. The bullet didn't   
do major damage or hit any vital sections of his   
brain… they said that he will be ok." Captain Bridger   
said as he sat down near the teen. The officer   
nodded.   
  
"I will around if you need me." The officer said as he   
exited the room and went to his friend Williams's   
room.   
  
Nathan was left alone with the teen. Lucas had only   
woken up once in the ICU. Nathan grabed the teens had   
and began to talk to the teen.   
  
"IF you only knew how much I care for you Lucas. When   
Bill called me at home about.. about what happened."   
Nathan said as he held back his tears. "I felt that   
someone had punch me in the stomach. I could not   
believe that your father did this to you. I still   
can't believe it!" Nathan paused as he wiped the   
falling tears from his eyes. " I love you so much.   
Please Lucas, can you hear me? I love you." Nathan   
said as lowered his head and began to cry. He let go   
of Lucas hand and placed his hands on his face.   
Nathan never felt so helpless in his life. He never   
felt like this, only twice in his life did he feel so   
much pain and anger. When Robert and Carol died…   
Lucas began to move his hand. Nathan was lost in his   
memories to notice the teen's hand. What got the   
captains attention was the moan that escaped Lucas   
throat. The captain wiped his eyes clean and neared   
the teen.   
  
"Lucas! Lucas, please, wake up!" Nathan saw that   
Lucas wanted to wake, his eyes were moving underneath   
his eyelids. "Please Lucas, its me Captain Bridger!"   
Nathan smiled as Lucas' blue eyes opened. They   
wondered around the room and landed on the captain.   
"Hey Kiddo." Nathan said as Lucas recognized who the   
person was. Then, all his memory came back- his   
father, the gun! His head. Lucas tried to speak but   
his throat was too swore. Nathan notice Lucas effort   
and the horror his eyes were telling him. Lucas was   
on the edge of breaking down.   
  
"Shh… its ok. Your dad is under arrest. He is never   
going to hurt you again!. You are going to be ok   
Lucas! I promise you!" Nathan said as he notice Lucas   
eyes calm down. Lucas smiled and went back to sleep.   
Nathan was relieved that Lucas was going to be ok.   
Nathan sat back down on his chair near the teen. 'How   
am I going to explain his prized hair he cares so much   
about' Nathan laughed at the thought and sighed.   
Lucas was going to be all right.   
  
FIN! 


End file.
